cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirintai Forest
About Shirintai Forest is a medium level dungeon near Lake Shirintai. You must complete a gauntlet quest and various puzzles before you can gain access to the Forest area. Area Details Sub-areas Deeper within the Forest - Rooms with Deeper in the title spawn Dark Elf monsters, which are considered to give the best XP within the forest. Regular Forest - Rooms without deeper in the title spawn regular mobs, considered by many to be trash mobs in comparison to the XP offered in the deeper rooms. Mob List Gigantic Storm Fly - Slows Large Mosquito - Poisons, hits incredibly fast Monstrous Weevil - Large amount of HP Dark elf Dark elf scout Dark elf guardian Dark elf champion Massive Dragonfly Huge muckworm Trilobite Beetle Slither leech Notable Features Entry Quests Getting into the Lodge ****You'll want to have the following items before adventuring to the Forest**** Crystal Spring Water - Can be purchased In a potion shop from A furious James Whitbread Buy 5 crystal spring water From recall ,spring water5wnw3nnw2wsw5& Emerald Key - Mix small emerald and gemstone key setting small emerald - Dropped from mobs. gemstone key setting - Can be purchased In a shop from Bad tempered jeweler or any other jeweler Buy 21 gemstone key setting 490 ,key setting5wnw3nnws& Room Emote - '''You get the impression that such dedicated playing must be thirsty work. '''EX LADY Watching as the young lady weaves her talent over the stringed instrument she so effortlessly plays, you find yourself almost captivated. For some reason you feel she could tell you more about the area, if only you could get her attention - but how does one interrupt such beautiful music? Perhaps it would ease the blow if you brought some refreshment to her. HOLD CRYSTAL SPRING WATER EX LADY As you move in a little closer to the young lady, she glances over at you. With the instrument still lodged beneath her chin, she continues playing with a slight smile, before glancing down at a small leather bag beside her. A note pokes out of one pocket, a few distinct words just about possible to read; '....thrice, then twice you must knock, if forgotten is your key, but--' Unfortunately, the rest is covered up. You leave behind the glass of water, assured that the subtly helpful woman will appreciate the refreshment. ROOM DESCRIPTION - includes the line A large series of boulders is here, what an excellent lake-diving opportunity! DIVE You take a good run up and dive right in! SPLASH! ROOM DESCRIPTION - includes the line If only you could hold your breath for long enough.. HOLD BREATH You take in a deep breath before dipping your head under the water and kicking your feet, swimming down at a good pace. Making your way down, down and yet further down, the rocks start to creep up on you. Up close, they are even more remarkable, sparkling beautifully on the bottom of the lake. Each of them glistens in a different light, sparkling with the colours of the rainbow. The rocks sparkle red, orange, green, blue, indigo, violet.. The yellow rocks seems a little out of place, though. You decide you should return to the surface; today is not a good day to drown! MOVE YELLOW ROCK You breathe in and swim down to the bottom of the lake, set in the idea that moving those yellow rocks into their correct place in such an arrangement of colour will in the least make you feel better. Kicking your hardest to get to the bottom of the lake with enough time to move the rocks and swim back, you quickly start trying to shift the yellow rocks into place. Just as you decide that this might require a few trips up and down, the sparkling from the rocks intensifies. The yellow rocks hurtle up towards the surface and a stream of bubbles rushes up, engulfing you! A natural cavern beneath Lake Shirintai There is a sign here The sign reads: Be specific, be prepared; explore the lake and pass. EX ROCKS The rocks gleam in absolutely every colour you could imagine, giving off a remarkable glow.The surface of the water shimmers from where you stand, and lends the water rather an inviting hue. Upon closer inspection, you notice the strange pattern of an arch in the eastern wall, with another just like it taking pride of place on the south wall. HOLD EMERALD KEY TURN KEY You place your emerald key into the indentation in the eastern wall. It fits into the gap perfectly. With a slow, deliberate nature a trickle of white light flows around the key, spreading to the edges of the arch. As the key vanishes, the light opens up a new way, revealing a passage beyond the once solid wall. EX PLANTS The blue flowers come in all different sizes, the larger ones having had plenty of time to grow into healthy plants. Some of the leaves on the larger plants have a dash of red staining the leaves, giving them an exotic appearance. You could probably pick a flower if the mood struck you, it could make a wonderful gift to someone. The flowers on the larger plants seem to be the prettiest of the bunch, larger and with fully opened blossoms. PICK SMALL FLOWER' Reaching out and selecting one of the smaller sized blossoms, you try to detach it from the plant. Strangely, there seems to be a lot more to this flower than first meets the eye, with a stringy vine stretching out from the bottom. You pull and pull, before eventually it stops giving way. Another firm yank on the long vine of a flower, and something almost mechanical clicks beneath you. Just as you begin to wonder what happened, the floor gives way and you hurtle down through a now opened trap door! EX CAVERN Amidst the stifling blackness the pair of torches seem so very far away. They do, however, cast a dim light around the cavern that would otherwise leave you as blind as a bat. The cavern seems huge, but just how far it stretches out is left to the imagination, the only end you can see over by those torches. The floor to your east seems blacker and more forboding, though there seems to be a lighter column through the centre. Suddenly it dawns on you that the black flooring is not flooring at all; a massive pitfall with a thin, rickety bridge crossing it is your only passage over to the far side of the cave. Take your time when edging onto the bridge, one can never be too careful.. BE BRAVE You boldly step out onto the bridge, moving across quite quickly. Your bravery pays off and the bridge stays steady with your momentum. Before you know it, you are standing on the other side of the cavern. KNOCK THRICE THEN TWICE Following the words you saw on the note of the musician, you knock on the door three times, then twice more. An echo fills the room, though it seems a little mismatched; four knocks, then one? Surely a safety measure to stop anyone listening in from guessing the secret knock by dropping some eaves. The door swings open and you step inside, wondering what awaits you. EX TABLE Walking over to the table you take a closer look at the stack of papers, which seem to be rather complicated forms asking for details and all manner of strange information - age, race, favourite colour, most looked at star, which direction the foot of your bed faces during the second day of Weeping Skies.. You knock one of the papers off as you start to laugh at how absurd they are. Quick, pick it up before someone sees! GET PAPERWORK SIGN PAPERWORK OFFER (you get the key) You hand over your now signed paperwork to Estwick with a tentative refrain, expecting another eccentric outburst. He gives a rather loud chuckle. 'That's the one! Signed and all, is it? Let me see here.. Aha! You even spelled your name correctly and everything. Jolly wonderfully smashing good! Excellent! Yes, that's the way. Now, key, key..' After all that, Estwick seems to have misplaced the keys. Whilst he is rooting around in his pockets, a familiar young woman slips one into your hand with a wink, before heading back outside. You decide to leave Estwick to his searching and make a break for it. Getting into the Forest To get into the forest go SE and turn lodge key to open the door and then go inside the building to the north. Inside the building there is a room where you can search to find a down exit to the A dark, swirling passage. This is a gauntlet event, need two people each going in one direction. There are 3 rooms, in each a creature must be killed and then you must use a command at the other room to open the other side's exit. The commands are: *push cog *pull lever *turn wheel quickly Each side uses them at a different order. Once you've cleared all 3 rooms you just need to offer and you get the boundary mark which allows going into the forest. Do this by going all the way east from after you've turned the key, and doing proceed. Creatures to the southeast: Covered from head to toe in clothes of a darker variety, the stalker holds two short swords, ready to do battle with any that come to her. This creature poses absolutely no challenge Shirintai Stalker is wounded (24971 hits left) The Shirintai Stalker is far too clever to be ambushed from the shadows. Landmarks Mobs Technical Hunting Technique Speedwalks To get to Shirintai Forest from the entrance to Misty Vales: * ,Shirintai?3ssseene3nn2nwnnwnnenneene3nnnwnnwnne2nnw3wwnwne2n2ne3nnwn2nwese2enethe pathselodge keysene2ee& Macros